


Eskimo Kisses

by ohcrapnarry



Series: Narry Drabbles [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrapnarry/pseuds/ohcrapnarry





	Eskimo Kisses

''Niall, why is it so fucking cold?'' Harry whined as he shuffled closer to Niall's warmth. 

''C'mon, it's not  _that_  cold,'' Niall giggled and threw an arm over Harry's shoulders to pull him closer. 

''But it is,'' Harry buried his face in the crook of Niall's neck. ''Why did you want to go outside again?'' 

''Because I thought it would be fun to watch the fireworks,'' Niall shrugged. 

''But why couldn't we watch that through the window in our  _warm_  house?'' Harry shivered. 

''Because that's not special,'' Niall said matter-of-factly. 

''You're lucky that I love you,'' Harry grumbled as he wrapped his arms tightly around Niall's waist to stay warm. 

''You better,'' Niall snorted. ''I love you, too,'' he quickly added. 

Harry smiled and looked up at him. They stared in each others eyes for a few seconds and heard the first fireworks go off. And maybe Niall was right about it being more special. And maybe Harry really didn't mind the cold as long as he had Niall to warm him up.  

He was thinking about this when he suddenly felt a cold nose against his own. Niall was nudging Harry's nose softly with his own cold, slightly red nose. Harry closed his eyes and nudged back, enjoying the feeling of Niall's warm breath on his skin.  

''Are you still cold?'' Niall asked when he pushed their foreheads together. 

''No, I'm okay now,'' Harry answered sheepishly as he kissed Niall's pink lips


End file.
